1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to a case-like construction for receiving and positioning an electronic device such as a laptop type computer or tablet. More particularly, the disclosed invention provides a case-based apparatus for enabling a user to selectively rotate and/or linearly displace an attached electronic device relative to a fixed basal structure defined by a case-like construction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Case constructions for use in combination with electronic devices such as tablet type computers and the like are well known in this field of art. While the basic function of a basic case construction is to protect and/or enclose the device it encases, the art continues to develop with an eye toward enhancing functionality of the case constructions so as to provide the user with various means of manipulating and/or re-positioning the devices.
For example, it may be desirable to rotate and/or linearly displace the electronic device for different views or positions, while generally supporting the device within or as attached to the basal case construction. When the tablet computer or similar device is supported in its carrying case during use thereof, the multi-function use of the case provides great advantages for utility thereof, while keeping a structure for the improved use to a minimum.
It is further noted that tablet type computers and the like are manufactured in a variety of sizes and shapes. Accordingly, it is beneficial for a computer mounting device to adjust to the size and/or contours of the respective device(s), while still providing the desired holding and re-positioning capabilities. A few of the more pertinent prior art patent-related disclosures relating to cradle-like devices for holding and enabling the re-positioning of the devices they hold are described hereinafter.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0187696 ('696 Publication), authored by Lanni, discloses a Cradle for Receiving an Adapter. The '696 Publication describes a cradle casing having a DC/DC adapter to receive DC power from a DC power source and generate a first DC power signal. A sleeve accepts an AC/DC adapter, and guides movement of the AC/DC adapter when the AC/DC adapter is inserted into the cradle casing. The AC/DC adapter is capable of receiving AC power from an AC power source and generating a second DC power signal. A circuit receives at least one of the first DC power signal and the second DC power signal and outputs a third DC power signal.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0002369 ('369 Publication), authored by Carnevali, discloses a Portable Device Docking Station. The '369 Publication describes an external expanding apparatus or “docking station” operable with a portable computer device of a type having a display unit having a display screen on an inner surface thereof and a hard shell backing surface opposite thereof and pivotally mounted on a substantially rigid casing having a pair of locating holes adjacent to opposite corners of a substantially planar bottom surface thereof, and an input/output (I/O) connector positioned on a back plane thereof with a pair of positioning apertures provided on opposite sides thereof.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0261509 ('509 Publication), authored by Xu et al., discloses a Docking Cradle with Floating Connector Assembly. The '509 Publication describes a docking cradle for a portable electronic device that includes a floating connector assembly. The floating connector assembly isolates a portable electronic device connected to the connector assembly from at least some of the shock, vibration or other motion imposed on the rest of the docking cradle.
The connector assembly is positioned above a base frame and comprises a platform, a device interface on the platform, a device securing mechanism connected to the platform and connectable to the portable electronic device to physically secure the portable electronic device to the connector assembly; and at least one connector assembly spring connecting the connector assembly to the base frame such that the connector assembly is movable laterally relative to the base frame.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0075789 ('789 Publication), authored by DeCamp et al., discloses a Swiveling Base for a Portable Computing Device. The '789 Publication describes certain swiveling bases for portable computing devices. A swiveling base according to the '789 Publication includes a base member and a rotatable member. The base member can be placed on a flat surface and rotatably supports the rotatable member. The rotatable member releasably secures the portable computing device and can rotate relative to the base member to reorient a display of the portable computing device.
The swiveling bases may further include a control component disposed on the base member. The control component is disposed on the base member and facilitates user interaction with a computing application being executed on the portable computing device. The control component may be, for example, a button, a joystick, a D-pad, a tactile sensor pad, a touch-sensitive D-pad, a spherical trackball, a slider, or a sliding disk.
From a review of the foregoing citations in particular, and from a consideration of the prior art in general, it will be seen that the prior art thus perceives a need for a cradle apparatus usable in combination with a case or cover construction for enabling a user to removably receive an electronic device as exemplified by a tablet type computer and rotatably and linearly displace the cradle apparatus relative to select surfacing of the case or cover construction to which the cradle apparatus is attached as summarized in more detail hereinafter.